Strange Occurrences
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: After Elle Bishop is injured, Claire swoops in to save her. The enemies become friends on the edge of something more than friendship. Claire/Elle femslash. Complete AU.
1. Chapter 1: Claire the Savior

**Strange Occurrences**

**Fandom: Heroes**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T**

Claire was lying on her bed reading when her phone rang. Automatically, she picked it up.

"Hello?"

A voice Claire recognized as belonging to Elle Bishop answered. Elle's voice sounded pained.

"Claire, I need you."

Claire found herself leaping from her bed.

"Where are you, Elle?"

Claire copied down the other blonde's directions and sped out. When she arrived, she saw a figure lying in a pool of dark red blood clutching a cell phone. She got out of her car and hurried to the figure's side. It was Elle. She rolled the electric blonde over.

"You came," Elle moaned, "you actually came. I love you, Claire."

The wounded woman became limp. Claire grabbed a sharp rock, and slit her wrist over Elle's wounds. A trickle of blood dripped into the wound before Claire's gash healed. Elle healed and stirred. She sat up.

"Elle," Claire asked, "do you really love me?"  
"I didn't mean to say it, but yes I…."

Elle's voice was muffled by Claire pressing her lips to Elle's. The other woman accepted the kiss eagerly. After a moment, they broke the kiss.

"What happened, Elle?"  
"I was practicing my lightning, and someone hit me. I was lost in my thoughts, so I didn't hear the car coming until it was too late," Elle answered.

"What were you thinking about, Elle?"

Elle blushed.

"What?"

"I was thinking about you, Claire," she said, looking down.

"What about me, Elle," Claire asked curiously.  
"Mostly our…relationship. I was thinking about how I felt."

They talked about their relationship there for an hour, then they headed back to Claire's to have a sleepover.


	2. Chapter 2: Early Morning Thoughts

**Strange Occurrences**

**Fandom: Heroes**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T**

Elle stood looking out the second story window of Claire's house, lost in thought at 8:30 AM the day after she was hit by the car while practicing her lightning. She was wearing nothing but a pair of blue pajama shorts, and a ragged T-shirt. She wondered how she and Claire's relationship had come to this. Just two days ago, they'd been bitter enemies. But now, they were friends, maybe on the verge of something more. They'd kissed, but they hadn't decided whether or not to be together as a couple.

"Good morning Elle," Claire said sleepily.

"Morning, Claire," Elle said, jolted from her thoughts by the voice of the indestructible girl.

"How long have you been up?"

"About 20 minutes," Elle answered the younger blonde.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was just wondering who we came to this," Elle said as Claire stood beside her, looking out the window, "Just two days ago, we were enemies. Right?"

"Yes."  
"And now, we're friends. I also think we might be on the edge of something more than friendship, Claire."


	3. Chapter 3: Will You?

**Strange Occurrences**

**Fandom: Heroes**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T**

A couple of hours later, Claire and Elle were playing a video game. Elle's stomach growled.

"Are you getting hungry, Claire?"  
"I could eat," Claire replied.

They shut off the game and Claire drove them out to a Denny's. They ordered pancakes. Elle broached a topic that had been weighing on her mind ever since their kiss after Claire had healed the older blonde.

"Claire, will you be my girlfriend?"

Claire's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry," Elle said, "I guess I might be rushing things. Never mind. Forget I said anything."

Claire reached across the table to Elle, and grabbed her hands.

"Yes, Elle, I will be your girlfriend," Claire said, surprising herself, "you just caught me by surprise."

Claire and Elle locked eyes for a moment, and then they were interrupted by the voice of the waitress.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something, ladies?"

The two blushed, and broke apart.

"Don't worry, ladies. Your secret is safe with me," the waitress said as she put down the plates of pancakes, "it sure looked like I was interrupting an intimate moment between the two of you, but," she added, "I have a girlfriend myself. So your secret is safe."

"Thank you, Sarah," Claire said to the waitress.

Sarah smiled.

"It's no big deal," Sarah replied before walking away.

They ate quickly.

As they left the restaurant, Claire said, "What do you want to do now, Elle?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do, Claire Bear?"

Claire giggled, slipping her hand into Elle's. She leaned in and kissed her new girlfriend. Elle accepted the kiss happily.

"Though, perhaps we should get you some more casual clothes," Claire teased, "You always look like you're going to some formal event."

Elle smiled devilishly and playfully sent a jolt of electricity through Claire.

"Hey, that's not funny, sparky," Claire whined.

"That's what you get for teasing me, cheerleader," Elle said, smiling at her girlfriend.

They kissed briefly. When they broke apart Claire spoke.

"I hope you don't take offense to this, but I used to hate you. Though, when I got curious and had my dad bring home your file, I found that-and I hate to use this word- your sadism was not how your brain was naturally wired but it was how you were raised, correct, Elle?"  
"Yes."

"But when I got to know you from our interactions, I found that under the tough agent exterior, you were a nice girl," Claire said.

They kissed briefly, before getting in Claire's car and driving away. They drove to the mall. Elle laughed.

"Seriously, Claire. You're taking me out shopping at a mall? That's… almost a cliché."

"Well, you DO need some more casual clothes," Claire answered.


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping with Elle

**Strange Occurrences**

**Fandom: Heroes**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: Should Sarah the waitress make a return later in the story? If I bring her back, should she be a villain? Should she be an evolved human as well?**

Elle and Claire entered the mall, and Claire led them to a clothing store. They entered.  
"Uh, Claire, this place looks really expensive. How are we going to pay?"

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve," Claire replied.

"Seriously, I'm not sure if even I with my Company bank account and the stuff turned to gold by my dad could afford very much at this store."

"Don't worry about it, Elle."

"Hello, Ms. Bennet," the clerk said from the counter.

"Hello, Elaine."

"Who's your friend, Ms. Bennet?"

"This is my girlfriend, Elle Bishop."

Elaine sized up Elle and her clothes.

"Ms. Bishop, we just got in a truckload of clothes I think you may like. Please follow me. I'll show you the new stuff, and then, you can wander. Do you mind following me?"

"No."

The brunette clerk led them back into the store.  
"I have co-ownership of the store," Claire said. "That's my secret."

Elle's eyes widened at this revelation.

"How'd you get co-ownership?"

"I saved the original owner. In gratitude, he gave me co-ownership."

"That's nice."

Elle pulled a dress off the shelf and handed it to Claire.

"Try this," Elle said.

Claire took the dress and held it up to her.

"I don't know if I like this, Elle," Claire answered, "I'll try it on, but I'm not really thrilled with the look of this."

Five minutes later, Claire came out of the changing room, wearing the blue dress which had flowers on it.

"That looks really good on you, Claire."

"Alright, if you like it, I'll get it."

They continued shopping and then headed home.


	5. Chapter 5: Discovered

**Strange Occurrences**

**Fandom: Heroes**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

When Elle and Claire returned home, they headed upstairs. Claire kissed Elle as they ascended. They got down a board game and started to play. They heard a door shut downstairs.

"Claire! I'm home!"

The bedroom door opened, and Sandra came in just as Claire and Elle kissed again. Sandra's eyes widened at the sight of the two girls kissing. She cleared her throat. The two broke apart quickly, blushes spreading across their faces.

"Uh, hi, mom."

"Hello, Mrs. Bennet," Elle added quickly.

"Congratulations," Sandra said, "I'm happy for the two of you."  
"What? You're not mad or upset?"  
"No. Can I talk to Elle for a moment in private?"

"Sure," Elle said.

She stood up and walked out of the room with Sandra.

"Look, I don't mind the two of you as a couple. In fact, I'm happy for you. Claire seems…happy. Happier than she's ever seemed before, so I'm happy for the two of you. But, if you hurt Claire, I'll kill you, understand?"

"Yes, Mrs. Bennet. I understand. Are you going to tell Mr. Bennet?"  
"I don't think so. That's for the two of you to decide when and where to say it."

"Thank you, Mrs. Bennet."

"Please, call me Sandra."


	6. Chapter 6: First Date

**Strange Occurrences**

**Fandom: Heroes**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T**

After Sandra headed downstairs again, Elle came back into the bedroom.

"Hey, Elle, would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?" Claire asked awkwardly.

"Sure."

They decided a restaurant, and Elle went home. The next night, Claire pulled on the dress that Elle had picked out, and got ready. She went downstairs.

"Where're you going, Claire?"  
"None of your business, Lyle."

Lyle looked at Claire's dress, and pursed his lips.

"From what you're wearing, I'm going to dare to say that you're going out on a date. Who's the lucky boy?"

Claire just glared at Lyle.

"It's none of your business Lyle," Claire snapped at him.

"Lyle, leave your sister alone. Come help me," Sandra called, turning and winking at Claire, who mouthed a silent 'thank you' to her mother.

"Alright, mom. I'm coming. Don't think you escaped, sis. I want a full report when you get back."

Lyle walked away. Claire looked at her watch, and realized she was late. She ran outside and hopped in her car, and drove away. When she rolled up to the restaurant, she looked at her watch. She was 20 minutes late. She entered.

Meanwhile, inside the restaurant, Elle was starting to grow angry. Just as she was about to pull out her phone and call Claire, the younger blonde sat down in front of her.  
"Sorry, I'm late," Claire said. "Couldn't get away."  
"Let me guess. Mr. Bennet."

"Nope. Lyle. My younger adoptive brother."

Elle reached across and grabbed Claire's hand. She sent a jolt of lightning into Claire, who flinched.  
"What was that for?"  
"For being late," Elle said playfully, "I'm not mad though."

The waiter walked up.

"What would you two young ladies like to have to drink?"

"We'd like to look at the wine list," Elle said as Claire pulled the falsified ID Elle had made so the 16 year old could order wine.

The waiter walked away and came back with the list. They ordered. The waiter walked away to give the kitchen the two's orders.

"You know, Elle," Claire said with a smile, "I don't even know why I happened to fall in love with you. I mean, we also used to be enemies, didn't we?"

"Yes."  
Elle leaned in and kissed Claire on the lips. The food came, they ate, and headed home.


	7. Chapter 7: Return

**Strange Occurrences**

**Fandom: Heroes**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T**

When they got to Claire's, Noah was there at the table when they got in. Elle winced.  
"You go in my window, Elle," Claire said out of the corner of her mouth as Noah turned around and saw them both.

"Hi, Claire. Oh, hi Elle."

"Hi, dad," Claire said.

"Hi, Mr. Bennet."

"How did it go?"  
"What," Claire asked, feigning innocence.

"Lyle told me about your date, so how did it go?"  
Claire growled.  
"It went fine," she said through clenched teeth, "we had a good time."

Claire was angry at Lyle for telling.

"Hey, Elle, can I talk to you for a sec? I'm not mad at either of you."

"Uh, sure, Mr. Bennet."

He and Elle went into the kitchen.

"Elle, I don't really mind that the two of you are together. But if you hurt Claire, I'll track you down and kill you," Noah said.  
"Alright, Mr. Bennet. I understand."

"Please, call me Noah."

They headed back into the other room. Lyle came downstairs.

"Hey, what's up?"  
Claire clenched her fists, turned and glared at Lyle.  
"What's wrong, sis?"

Claire restrained herself, but Elle took the less practical approach and threw a tiny bolt of lightning at Lyle, knocking him off his feet. Claire's jaw dropped.

"Elle!"

"What," Elle asked.

"You could have hurt him," Claire said, hustling to her brother's side.

He groaned and sat up.

"What happened? Claire, why'd you electrocute me?"

"I didn't."

"It was me," Elle piped up.

"Who're you?"  
"I'm Claire's girlfriend, Elle Bishop."

"You threw lightning at me," Lyle said, "didn't you?"

"Yes. Did I injure you?"  
"Nothing serious," Lyle said.

"You have to have self-control, Elle," Claire scolded. "You could have seriously injured him!"  
"Well, I'm sorry," Elle said, "I just lost control of my anger."

"Everyone has a girlfriend but me," Lyle complained, "even my big sister."


	8. Chapter 8: Picnic

**Strange Occurrences**

**Fandom: Heroes**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T**

Claire sat in her room reading. Her phone rang. She checked who it was and smiled.

"Hey, Elle," Claire said.

"Hi, Claire. Do you want to like... have a picnic today?"

"Sure, Elle."

"Alright. Look outside."

Her eyes narrowing to slits, Claire got up and moved to the window. Elle stood there, a picnic basket in one hand. Claire smiled again.

"I'll be out in a moment," Claire said before hanging up.  
She headed downstairs.

"Mom," Claire called.

"Yes?"  
"Can I go out on a picnic with Elle?"  
"Sure, Claire."

Claire headed outside. She slipped her hand into Elle's, and smiled at her girlfriend. They drove to the park. They headed across the park and found a spot in an empty field. Claire spread out the blanket, and Elle set down the basket.

"Elle, did you KNOW I was going to say yes to the picnic?"  
"I was counting on it, but no, I didn't know that you would. I-apparently correctly- believed you would."

Claire chuckled.

"You know me so well, Elle. I would never not take the chance to have a private moment like this with you," Claire said to the older blonde before leaning and planting a kiss squarely on Elle's lips, "Elle, I don't know if I've ever said it, but I love you."

"I love you too, Claire," Elle said.

They shared a brief kiss. A bolt of lightning sent Claire flying.  
"Elle why did you blast me?"  
"I didn't."

Lightning gathered in Elle's hands as she spun. The former cheerleader stood up just as Elle unleashed two streams of lighting at the hovering Sylar.

"Sylar!"


	9. Chapter 9: Duel

**Strange Occurrences**

**Fandom: Heroes**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T**

Sylar picked Elle up by the throat telekinetically. He threw her against a tree with a crack, and Claire tackled him. Elle clutched her bleeding head.

"Leave Elle alone," Claire shouted, her fists connecting with Sylar's skull over and over.

His hand entered her chest, and he squeezed her heart, cutting off her blood-flow. He released her, and she dropped heavily to the ground, gasping. She stood up, balls of lightning appearing in her hands. She unleashed two powerful streams of electricity that sent Sylar flying. Elle blasted him as well. His burns regenerated, and he flew away.

"I hate him," Elle muttered.

"Are you okay, Elle?"

"Yes."

Claire cut her wrist and healed Elle again.


End file.
